Oh Yes Oh!
by sasure
Summary: [REVISED]Sakura and Eriol have always loathed one another. Only the unexpected could ever change that. A drunken error ironically brings up Kero's quotation of: expect the unexpected. SakuraxEriol eventually? Rated for situations and language.
1. Chapter One

Welcome back to the long awaited return of "Oh Yes Oh!" First of all, I must apologise for the wait. Because I am now in my senior and hopefully final year of high school things are finally all sorted out. I believe that I haven't updated in over a year… or two, so you can take voodoo dolls of me and poke them with needles or whatever if it'll make you feel better, but it won't change what happened.

Because my writing style has improved muchly over the past year, I decided to revise this. I suggest that you reread the first five chapters, because I will be changing little thing. But it will keep the same original intention of plot. Including Sakura getting pregnant. That's the main obstacle of my plot, after all.

Enjoy.

Chapter One:

Scribble, scribble, and scribble…

Sakura growled as she etched out the drawing that she had been attempting to sketch with her graphite pencil. She found working with no sleep and no caffeine to be just as futile as trying to wean Kero off of pudding. And that, of course, was impossible. Unfortunately, it was only four a.m., and she had to finish the final assignment rough drafts before her class at eight. True enough, she should have done the rough drafts before going onto the good copy, but Sakura Kinomoto never did any rough work.

She always made it up.

After years of experience of capturing the Clow cards without any plans whatsoever, Sakura learned the hard way how to work things out. Including relationships. Scowling, her frustration grew as she recalled last week's events. It included her best friend Tomoyo and her worst enemy Eriol breaking up; Syaoran breaking up with her and leaving for Hong Kong to marry Meiling; and she got fired from her job at a fast food restaurant because apparently being depressed wasn't in her job description.

"Stupid…" Sakura cut herself off as she cursed in her head. On the other side of the wall, her friend Tomoyo was sleeping. Unfortunately, Tomoyo was also a light sleeper. Any loud cursing could easily wake her up, and it was already obvious that both of them had a hangover from a late night of partying at the local bars.

"Sakura, what are you doing up at this hour?" Tomoyo grumbled from the doorway.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura gasped, spinning around in her office chair. "I thought you were asleep!"

Tomoyo mumbled something along the lines of a hangover, before she plopped down onto Sakura's futon and buried her face into the sheets. "Sakura-chan…" she muffled from the fabric.

"Yes?" Sakura looked at her a bit worriedly.

She sighed, moving her head to look up at her best friend; "do you think I was too hard on Eriol? I mean when I broke up with him and said all those things?" She asked.

"I'm not sure that I'm the best person to ask, Tomoyo-chan. After all, Eriol and I have been out to get one another since the end of elementary school." Sakura smiled softly, rubbing her exhausted friend's tense shoulders. She affectionately ran her fingers through her friend's long silky strands, before continuing: "do you feel guilty about agreeing with me and calling him a hopeless bastard?"

Tomoyo chuckled lazily; "a little." She answered with a bittersweet smile. "But I still feel a little bit of satisfaction from it. Despite that at one time, I did love Eriol. I suppose you just robbed off on me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't say that, Tomoyo-chan. I have nothing to do with your decisions. I just encourage them." She smiled, turning back to her work.

"They say we want to become like our friends, you know?" Tomoyo yawned as she snuggled into Sakura's bed-sheets. She didn't say anything for a long time, starring at some dust on the floor. Tomoyo appeared mesmerised for nearly twenty minutes, until Sakura finally finished her work and noticed her still in the same position as she had left her in.

"Tomoyo-chan, you're scaring me." Sakura remarked, placing her sketches into her portfolio.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo looked up; breaking out of her trance. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just thinking about something… well, more or less someone. But it's the same thing. I think..."

"Someone?" Sakura blinked. It wasn't natural for Tomoyo to be so concerned about "someone". It obviously wasn't Eriol, because they had finished discussing him. True enough, it could be her mother or her grandmother. Or one of her European friends that she met during an exchange. Sakura knew better than to inquire about something that she had nothing to do with, but if she could help then she should at least ask.

"Just a friend, Sakura-chan. Nothing more." She smiled in assurance to her best friend as she sat up from the futon. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in about five hours." Tomoyo got up and departed from the chilled room and left Sakura alone in the stilled silence of her own room.

Sakura left her supplies scattered in the tray of her drafting board and crawled into the covers of her futon to replace Tomoyo's form on the futon. Her emerald eyes closed as her auburn tresses caressed the white fabric of her small pillow, and her senses were drowned out by the soft humming of the air conditioner. Before she was even aware of falling asleep, she was deep in her own form of slumber.

* * *

Sakura awoke in a mess of sheets and long hair that covered her face. Thankful that it was her own and not that of a complete stranger, she sat up and pushed the awkward tangles out of her face. She shifted uncomfortably; her clothes from yesterday pressed into her skin. With her jeans bunched up and giving her a rather uncomfortable wedgie she was quite anxious to get out of bed.

Her closet was full of nonmatching articles of clothing, shoes, coats, and accessories. It was a mess. It was ironic that you could always find what you wanted in a mess, but it was harder to remember where everything was if it was cleaner. As the saying went: "neat people are just too lazy to go looking for things" almost proved to be true in Sakura's case. She pulled out a black shirt and a pair of brown sweatpants and changed into them.

Sakura stepped out from her room to find Tomoyo on the phone, engaged in a deep conversation.

She was silent as not to disturb her friend, yet her silence made her vulnerable to eavesdropping. She heard Tomoyo's colourful laughter, and she saw her gush as she spoke with a playful tone. Obviously, she was talking to a guy. It sounded almost like she was talking to Eriol again, but Sakura knew all too well that the option was excluded from a small list of people. Unfortunately enough, he was the only person on the list that Sakura knew of whom Tomoyo would be talking to in such a flirty manner.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked from behind.

Tomoyo started Sakura when she gasped, turning around to look at her with an appearance of both fear and shock. She smiled to the phone and said she would call them back, before she hung up. "Nobody important" She answered as she lied through her teeth.

Sakura arched an eyebrow. "That was an intense conversation with 'nobody important' Tomoyo-chan." She replied smoothly. Tomoyo of all people should have learned never to lie to Sakura. "Now who was that?"

Her best friend licked her lips in contemplation. "His named is Chris. I met him in Europe a few months ago." Tomoyo looked at her best friend with all the honesty she could manage, but still held secrecy in her hazel eyes.

"And?" Sakura inquired with a smile as she stretched out her vowel.

Tomoyo blushed; "and we're in love." She admitted, twisting her fingers through her long dark hair. She looked up to Sakura for some sort of approval, only to find her best friend snorting as she covered her mouth to smother the sound. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, you're such a Casanova." She laughed, wiping the tired tears from her eyelids. It figured that beautiful Tomoyo would have moved on faster than Sakura could make up her rough drafts. "How long have you been in love with your European guy?"

Her best friend blushed, standing up from the couch. "We've been talking to one another more recently over the past two weeks. Almost instantly it seemed like love. Like Romeo and Juliet, except our families don't hate each other." Tomoyo told her with a genuine smile. "But the thing is, Sakura… that I love him. I really do. I thought I loved Eriol, but he never made me feel this way. Perhaps it was because we were so familiar as children, and infatuation grew from that. But there's such a spark with Chris – Christopher – that I've never felt before!"

Sakura pulled out a coffee mug from the cupboard and poured herself some coffee as she listened to Tomoyo. She drank the luke-warm caffeinated liquid in envy towards her best friend. Tomoyo was always so fortunate: she had wealth, talent, a great mother, a father that supported her through her educational stream even though he was never there, and now a great new love immediately after she had broken up with an ex-boyfriend. She – on the other hand – was not so fortunate.

Sakura had an annoying older brother, and a great father, but no mother. She struggled with creativity and she had to work for her intellect; unlike Tomoyo. Sakura was unsuccessful in her first love, crush, whatever she had left it as, and she had failed with an intense relationship with Syaoran. To add that up, she detested Eriol after discovering that he was Clow Reed's second reincarnation, and he had put her through hell. She accused him for traumatising her as a child, and never spoke to him again without a small amount or sarcasm or loathing in her voice.

"…so he proposed to me, and I said yes." Tomoyo concluded as Sakura came back to reality.

Sakura choked on her coffee. "Pardon?" she sputtered.

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm getting married." She told her.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. "Married? To Chris?" she blinked. "When?"

"In two months." She answered.

Sakura sat down beside her. "Does your mother know and approve?" she inquired.

"Yes, she does. In fact I think she could love Chris even more than I do." Tomoyo flushed, a little embarrassed.

"Does Eriol know?" Sakura blurted out, and then remembered that Tomoyo and Eriol were no longer a couple.

"Yes, he does." Tomoyo nodded, and then licked her red lips. "In fact Eriol was the one who introduced me to Chris. Ironically enough, he claimed that I was too much of a flirt with him. Then he accused me of cheating on him when I finally ended our relationship. Chris and Eriol and the best of friends, so Eriol is the best man."

Sakura blinked, taking this all in. "Wow." She released after a moment. Sakura was astounded at all of this new news. Tomoyo was in love and now engaged and she was only learning this now; she was bit hurt. Why hadn't Tomoyo told her? "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Tomoyo paused. "Because I was afraid that you wouldn't approve." She answered.

"Approve? Tomoyo-chan, I'm your best friend!" Sakura exclaimed, grasping her friend's hand in assurance. "Whatever makes you happy, I approve of."

"But you haven't even met Christopher." Tomoyo pointed out.

"I approved of Eriol even though I despised him, Tomoyo-chan. I'm sure I can approve of a complete stranger as long as he treats you like the special princess you are." Sakura teased, making her friend flush.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled, her ivory cheek tinted a lovely rose colour.

* * *

Sakura discovered that she didn't know her best friend as well as she should. After all, Tomoyo had been engaged for over a month and hadn't told her, what impression was that supposed to give her? Either Tomoyo didn't trust her, or she was afraid of her. Sakura hated to admit it, but the second thought sounded more logical.

Years had made Sakura rather bitter. She got tired of being a secret, and always being disappointed, so she gave up the things she had once adored. She was a fashion designer, yet she honestly didn't know why she had pursued this career, but it was a bit too late to turn back now.

As Sakura handed in her final portfolio, she released a mental sigh of relief. College was even harder than capturing the Clow Cards and transforming them all together. She didn't want to think about what life could have been like if she had kept the cards for herself... instead it was someone else's problem. Who knew – perhaps Syaoran already knew and was trying to capture them for himself. It didn't matter to her anymore.

"It looks as if you've been spending a lot of time on this portfolio Miss Kinomoto," her drafting instructor smile behind his cleverly framed brown lenses. Sakura smiled despite the truth – her smile able to deceive any male with the average amount of testosterone – nobody had to know.

"Of course I have sensei" she lied through her teeth. "I hope you are please with my work."

"Of course I am!" he exclaimed joyously. "You're one of my best students, including Daijouji-san. You two could surely change the fashion industry one of these days."

"Thank you, sensei." Sakura smiled with a polite bow. "Your guidance has earned me an apprenticeship with Tokyo Fashion Industry on the drafting team."

Her teacher's eyes lit up; "that's fantastic, Kinomoto-san! I'm so happy for you. You with Tokyo Fashion, and Daijouji is about to sign on with Hugo Boss over in Europe. This is fabulous!"

Sakura struggled not to laugh at her teacher's pride. Sure, he was proud of his student, but he had taught them, and he was wafting in his own satisfaction. "Thank you for teaching me, sensei." Sakura bowed once more. She had only planned on dropping off her assignment, but that plan was out the window.

* * *

It was almost noon when Sakura returned to her apartment. Tomoyo was on the phone, but wasn't speaking in the same girlish tone as earlier. It was obvious to Sakura that it was her mother. When Tomoyo spoke to her mother she tried to sound more mature and sophisticated. Her sweet voice took on a tone of seriousness, and she sounded like a completely different person.

Her best friend saw her in the doorways and waved. Sakura smiled as she kicked off her shoes, before walking in. After years of avoiding Eriol like the plague, Sakura and Tomoyo had developed a technique in off-phone conversation.

It consisted of several random hand gestures which served as their form of communication. Only Syaoran had been a witness to this form of dialect, and he had been lost early on. But this was how these girls communicated. Sakura asked her how her day had been.

Tomoyo smiled as she mentioned how Chris had called again which the news that they had been given a family estate. This estate was stationed in England, where the Hugo Boss Industry was placed as well. Tomoyo would be moving there in a few days, and they would start planning the wedding. Right now, she was discussing a family meeting with her mother. She was having a difficult time balancing their schedules. Also, Syaoran had called; he wanted to talk to her when she had a moment.

As if she'd ever have a moment to call Syaoran Li, after he took off and married Meiling and then called her afterwards. She had a grudge to hold for the next year or so.

"Aishiteru, haha-ue. Moshi moshi." Tomoyo spoke into the receiver, and then hung up. She turned to look at Sakura and then sighed with a smile. "I'm going to have to call her back. She's been so busy lately, that it's almost impossible to schedule things with her."

"It will be even harder when you move, don't you think?" Sakura asked somewhat sadly. She didn't want her best friend to move to the other side of the world. Ten hours away by plan only. Not to mention that it would also be incredibly expensive to go see her. Supposedly, it was to be expected that they eventually would need to grow apart, but she didn't pay attention to time.

It would prove to be her downfall.

* * *

In the next few days, Sakura and Tomoyo packed up their apartment. Sakura's job position was in Tokyo, and since she would no longer be able to live in the paid-for-apartment with Tomoyo, she needed to find somewhere to live closer to work. Tomoyo was moving across the world.

"You know that I'm going to miss you like crazy, don't you?" Tomoyo whispered in a croak.

well that is my revised prologue/ first chapter. It is a bit more mature than the constant dialogue that I've been doing, no?


	2. Chapter Two

I'm back with chapta deux! Revised, of course. I think I'll be extending the chapters a bit too, because before they were soooo short!! Man, look at what three years can do to a girl's writing... it's a good thing that I review all of my crap. Right? So you guys can read it better.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two: 

Stupid duck tape…

Sakura struggled to close down one of the brown boxes that Tomoyo was holding down. She stretched out the gray coloured tape over the opening, but for the past several tries the box had opened up once Tomoyo had moved her hands. "I hate this," she muttered after the thirteenth attempt.

"I know. You've got a lot of stuff though, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo pointed out with a smile.

"I should probably sell some of it on eBay. How much do you think I could get for this here tea pot?" Sakura joked as she held up a black clay tea pot. Tomoyo arched her left eyebrow at her, and Sakura put it back inside of the box. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Tomoyo lifted her head and gazed around the empty room they were both in. Tomoyo was leaving this evening, and Sakura was just finishing up her own packing. She was moving into another, more affordable, apartment the next day. She planned on grabbing a cab after taking Tomoyo to the airport and then going to find a hotel room in the city.

"My flight leaves in a three hours, Sakura. I need to get there early just in case." Tomoyo reminded Sakura as she closed the box once more.

"You honestly think that I'd be stalling with duck tape?" Sakura taped it down once, twice... and then five more times before it finally stayed shut. "Trust me, Tomoyo-chan, I have no intention of keeping you from the love of your life."

Tomoyo smiled as she pushed back her black hair. "I can't wait for you two to meet. You're going to love Chris, Sakura-chan! He's amazing." She gushed, before standing. "Let me show you his picture."

Tomoyo reached into her purse and then pulled out a small picture that had obviously been taken in a phone booth. Sakura looked down against the glossy image to find a stunningly attractive man starring right back at her. "I like him already." She flushed deeply; Tomoyo's fiancé was gorgeous!

"You can't have him, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo laughed, before she picked up a box. "Come on now, let's get going. If we stall any longer we might start vandalizing the walls."

"Then we'd just want to stay until all of the walls are covered." Sakura grunted as she picked up the last of the boxes. She took a step towards the door before she stopped and looked back. She still couldn't believe that her best friend was moving away, and she was moving out of this apartment. Tomoyo and she had lived here for the past four years… it was hard to pack everything up.

It was even harder to go in the cab with Tomoyo to the airport. Tomoyo couldn't hold back the tears as Sakura tried to maintain her composure until the end. She knew the hardest thing would be to say good-bye to her best friend… and it was.

Both of them cried profusely as Sakura waited in line with her best friend. Their makeup ran down their cheeks and their eyes were red and throbbing by the time Tomoyo passed security and then finally gave Sakura one last goodbye and waved. She waved back as she arched onto her tippy-toes so that she could watch her best friend disappear into the sea of travellers.

* * *

Sakura flopped down on her hotel bed. The mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable and it made her cringe in discomfort. With a groan she raised her torso and sat on the sagging edge of her bed. 

There was nothing on TV worth watching that wasn't dubbed or that wouldn't cost her 500 yen to watch, so that option was out of the window. She wasn't very hungry, so she didn't want to order food. All of her possessions were all currently in storage, and she only had a change of clothes with her.

Kinomoto Sakura had nothing to do this evening.

If Tomoyo were there, she would have insisted on going shopping, but most of the stores were closed at this hour. If she was still with Syaoran, they would have been doing something other than just sitting on the edge of her hotel bed. "Agh! Why am I incapable of being able to do anything on my own?!" Sakura growled in vain as she kicked the floor.

Suddenly, she had a craving for a martini... a strong martini! She decided that she would go to a bar.

It took Sakura a good forty minutes to find one. She couldn't get a cab, and she was wearing a pair of black heels that weren't easy to walk in. The bar wasn't overly busy. There were a few men watching a baseball game, and there were a few people up on the stools. Sakura hoisted herself up onto one of the stools and then ordered herself a martini.

The bartender was cute, and somewhat charming past the facial piercings which were distracting. She didn't really pay attention to anyone else.

One martini turned into two, because her craving for them grew. Before she knew it, she was onto her sixth martini. Maybe it was the olives. Sakura felt quite lightheaded the more she drank, and her vision became blurred. After her last beverage, she heard herself hiccup, but she couldn't remember doing it.

Before she knew it, Sakura was oblivious to her current state. She slipped off the bar-stool and she tried to go to the door, but she ended up at one of the booths. Sakura didn't understand what was happening to her anymore. Years began to fall down her cheeks as he subconscious reminded her of being alone. She was alone. Everyone left her alone. Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, Haha-ue... even Eriol who abandoned her when she gave up the Clow Cards.

"Why?" she asked herself in a hoarse whisper. Out of all of them, she missed Syaoran the most.

Sakura missed holding his hand; she missed smiling with him; she missed kissing him! She could visualize him in her mind, and it made her sad. She wanted to be with him again. She wanted to kiss him... to hold him... to have him love her and move her. Sakura felt a pair of lips press against hers, and she knew she was dreaming. She saw Syaoran - beautiful Li Syaoran - in front of her and smiling... so she gave herself to him.

* * *

It was a beautiful dream. 

Sakura awoke to the sun shining on her face. The window was open and she birds were squawking at one another. She felt quite alienated in the bed she was in, for it was much too comfortable to be her hotel bed. And when she raised her head she didn't recognize the window-sill or the curtains that framed it.

It was when the covers fell that Sakura realized she was naked! With a curse, she dove back underneath them and brushed against the man sleeping next to her... wait a minute! She recognized the dark haired man sleeping next to her. Eriol.

Sakura pinched herself several times to make sure if she was definitely awake. She was. She was naked in bed with Eriol who was also... wait... yes, he was naked too! In his house!

Where were her clothes?

She leaned over the end of the bed and saw her bra underneath his shirt. She gradually found her clothes and put them on as quietly as she could so that he wouldn't wake up. Tomoyo had once mentioned that he was a deep sleeper, but she didn't want to take any risks.

What would Tomoyo-chan think of this?

Sakura couldn't believe her predicament!! She woke up in Eriol's bed, presumably had sex with him, had the largest hang over possible, and now she was fishing around on his floor for her clothes, that they had taken off the night before. Sakura was close to tears, or fainting, she couldn't chose which one was more appropriate at that time. Where were her shoes?

As she bent down to look underneath the bed Eriol turned over and opened his eyes; starring right at her. She froze within the moment his eyelids lifted, revealing his dark blue eyes. He smiled at her, and then he lifted his hand to touch her face. "Hey..." he whispered softly, lightly caressing her cheek. Sakura was in shock. She was going to die, right here in Eriol's room, but as if he didn't already know, he was starring right at her with this glare over his eyes... he was lucid. His hand dropped down as his eyes shut, and within moments, he began to snore soundly.

Sakura found her shoes right underneath Eriol's bed. She snatched them and then bolted out of the door. She dove for the nearest empty room. Fortunately it was a bathroom and she able to lock it and dress quickly. She was quite happy that she had not taken a purse the night before so she no longer had to find something else in his room. At least some things were going fine this morning. What time was it? 4 p.m., half of the day was already gone.

She heard someone moving outside of the door and immediately froze. She hoped that it was a maid and not Eriol, and found herself waiting ten minutes until she heard nothing and then ventured into the hallway. It was empty, but Sakura knew that any of Eriol's servants or Eriol himself could emerge at any moment. She had to get out as soon as possible.

Sakura made a dash for the stairs. The large entrance to Eriol's house shimmed from the midday sun emerging from the glass windows and Sakura found herself cursing the number of stairs she had to rush down without falling flat on her face. She was almost to the door when a familiar voice caught her before she made it.

"Have a pleasant afternoon, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura gasped to find Eriol's butler standing beneath the archway that lead to the library. She had met him numerous times before, and now he had caught her on her way out. What was his name again? Moshin? Makoto?? Mokoto, that was it! She stared at him in complete shock for a moment as she realized that he would tell Eriol that she was here, and Eriol would know what happened last night. She had to make sure that did not happen.

"Mokoto-san," she approached him cautiously, almost as though he might bite her. "Could you please not tell Eriol that I was here, please?"

Mokoto did not look at her oddly or anything, here merely nodded and answered: "very well, Kinomoto-san. I will not inform Hiiragizawa-sensei of your previous presence. Have a good day."

And with that, Sakura was out the door.

Mokoto smiled before climbing the staircase and headed to Eriol's room and knocked on the door. "Sensei," he called through the oak door. There was a loud moan and several grunts as he heard Eriol roll over in bed. "I believe that it is about time that you removed yourself from the bedroom." Mokoto was barely halfway down the hall when he heard Eriol yelp and knocked over something within his room.

Mokoto could not help but laugh. He would also freak out if he had woken up naked in bed in Eriol's state of presence. Yet it was still incredibly funny.

* * *

OOooooooooh!!! That is it for chapter two, what do you think of this revised edition so far? Please review and let me know. xoxo 


	3. Chapter Three

~* ^_^ *~ oh, oh, oh! Who's back with another chapter? I AM! That's right, me! So I didn't keep the cliffy from the last chapter. Oh well, but there's still the drama and tension. Remember that I decided to change a few things... well, okay. A lot of things. But it will be just as good, and not as immature as when I started it.

Enjoy yourselves.

Chapter Three:

Sakura couldn't focus.

She sat in front of her drafting table, with her head in her hands, staring at a blank piece of paper in front of her. There were no thoughts running through her head except for the events earlier that week. Sakura was losing focus.

Disbelief was the form of her concentration. She absolutely despised Eriol, just thinking about having sex with him made her skin crawl. Not that Eriol was ugly, he was anything but unattractive, but his aura was repulsive to her.

Well, at least if it had been what she had dreamt it to be, it couldn't have been that bad... no! Bad mind! bad! She couldn't think that way!

Her cell phone rang.

It was Beethoven's 5th Symphony... the dreaded ring that she chose for Eriol's number. He used to call her when he couldn't get a hold of Tomoyo. Sakura used to be civil in situations like that... but now she didn't want to answer it. The ring continued, and Sakura's pulse quickened. With a deep breath she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello Eriol," she said.

"Hello, Sakura." He always spoke so seriously. "I need to talk to you."

Sakura licked her dry lips; "I'm a little busy." She lied looking at the paper before her.

"I won't take long, I promise." He said. "I just want to ask you a question..."

"About Tomoyo-chan?" she inquired.

* * *

"Well... no." Eriol mused from the other side, listening to her quiet voice. "Did... were you at my house last night?"

* * *

Sakura has two options. One: lie and try to forget this. Two: face the music and get rid of this heavy burden.

"Yes I was, Eriol." She admitted.

* * *

Eriol was not in an awkward position. "Were... you or myself drunk?" he continued.

"Incredibly wasted." He heard her mumble. He felt his heart stop, and he feared that he might suffer from cardiac arrest right at that moment.

"Sakura..." His lips were dry, he couldn't speak well. "What happened last night?"

* * *

"This is your chance, Sakura!"

Her voice screamed inside of her head. She couldn't bring herself to tell him... he'd want to talk more. He might even tell Tomoyo! "I just slept over. Thank you for your hospitality." She said clearly. Maybe she put a bit too much emphasis on 'just'.

"Oh!" he sounded shocked.

"Yes, oh!" she responded sarcastically.

"Well, you're welcome." He told her.

"Yes. Now, I need to get back to work. Goodbye, Eriol." Sakura said and then hung up before she heard his voice again.

And she cried.

* * *

"What on earth was I doing last night?" Eriol howled at his reflection in the mirror. He had woken up naked this morning, and there was evidence of an activity other than just sleeping... Perhaps Sakura was lying.

Or maybe Eriol was just a man.

* * *

Sakura had moved into her apartment a few days after the incident. It gave her a new phone number which allowed her to avoid Eriol. Unfortunately there was still the case of her mobile phone, and he kept calling her. Of course, she didn't answer it. She usually hung up on him. The last thing on Sakura's to-do-list was talk to Eriol, but she was worried that Eriol might call Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was supposed to call Sakura once she was settled in England. So far, there hadn't been a call, but Eriol knew where her fiancé, Chris, lived. Eriol had done an exchange there in college, and later introduced Tomoyo to Chris. In a way, Eriol had dug his own grave. If he hadn't introduced Tomoyo to Chris, they wouldn't have met. Tomoyo and Eriol wouldn't have fought, and then Tomoyo and Chris wouldn't have fallen in love... then Tomoyo wouldn't have left.

So then Sakura wouldn't have gone drinking and she wouldn't have slept with Eriol! It was his entire fault!

Sakura allowed that thought to ease her mind until one particular thought flickered on... she might be pregnant... and she flipped!

The scream that erupted through her room was shrill and terrified, but then a knock suddenly came at her door.

"Sakura! Open up, Sakura!"

It was Syaoran. This also shocked Sakura and she gawked at the door for about a minute or so before realizing that he was banging on her door quite loudly and was probably causing a huge disturbance. She rushed to the door and nearly ripped it open to prevent him from banging on it any further.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He gasped, grabbing her shoulders.

"Wha?" she blinked at him, not knowing what he was talking about.

"You screamed! Are you alright? What happened?" he shook her slightly, worried about her wide-eyed state without realizing that she was just in shock of him being her. "Why did you scream?"

"Uh… there was a spider?" she offered as an answer, because she wasn't about to discuss the possibility of being pregnant with Li Syaoran at this point and time. He released her shoulders and sighed heavily in relief. "What are you doing here, Li?" She closed the door behind him, resorting to old formalities they used when they were children.

Syaoran looked at her with a hurt look on his face. "Sakura-chan, I had to see you again." He said so earnestly. "You weren't answering any of my calls so I resorted to drastic measures. Tomoyo-chan gave me your address."

Sakura grumbled and rolled her eyes. She figured Tomoyo would do something like that. Deep down, Sakura believed that Tomoyo was in denial about her and Syaoran ever breaking up in the first place. After all, Sakura and Syaoran had been together happily for nearly seven years and then one day he was going to Hong Kong without her and she hadn't seen him since. He had called her one night and told her that he was marrying Meiling due to family duties and he was sorry. That had been it.

"Could you please leave, Li? I have work to do." She told him, trying to get him out of her apartment.

"Not without explaining myself, Sakura-chan." He begged, grabbing her hand and looking desperately into her emerald eyes. She began to protest but he cut her off. "I only married Meiling because she's pregnant."

Sakura's eyes widened even more. "She's what?" was the only thing she could manage to speak. Meiling was pregnant? "How is that possible?" she managed to continue. "You were always with me..."

"No, the child isn't mine." He corrected her.

Sakura squinted as though she weren't seeing things clearly. She didn't understand what he was telling her. True, they were speaking the same language and he was speaking clearly, but it wasn't making any sense. "So… you married Meiling because she's pregnant with another man's child?" she asked.

"Sakura-chan, she was so humiliated with the whole situation. I originally went to Hong Kong to speak with my mother, and then Meiling told me her predicament. I couldn't let her face our family and leave her to face their wrath. They would have never let this child into our family, that's just how they are. You must believe me. I only did this to save Meiling. No one at home ever believed us when we told them we were no longer engaged, so they just assumed be had premarital sex." He sat her down and explained this to her.

Sakura took all of this in very slowly and accurately to understand it fully. So Meiling had gotten pregnant and, because Syaoran cared for her, he married her to save her dignity. At least someone had it worse than Sakura. "When were you married?" She found herself asking him. He looked at her oddly and she just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to say to you, Syaoran. This is all a lot of information to process."

Syaoran smiled at her and held her hand. "I still love you, Kinomoto Sakura. I want you to know that." He told her, and then kissed her.

* * *

"Here is the tape you requested, sensei" Mokoto handed Eriol a video, who was seated on a love seat twirling a champagne class around absent mindedly.

"Thank you, Mokoto. That is all I need for now, you may take the rest of the day off." Eriol sighed as he took the tape from his butler. Mokoto nodded and then left the premises. Eriol leaned forward and then popped the tape into a VCR. As old as the machinery is, it was the only way for Eriol to view his home security tapes.

This was the tape that filmed his bedroom.

* * *

Sakura felt dirty.

She had now showered for the fifth time that night, and she still felt like there was filth on her skin. She decided she would soak in the bathtub until she felt clean enough.

Sakura sat on the edge of the bathtub while it filled with hot water. She stared at the water swirling in the basin and slowly rising, and couldn't find anything to distract her from her thoughts. She was worried about her entire situation with Eriol, with work, and now with Syaoran. In reality, her situation with Li shouldn't have caused her so much grief, but it still bothered her immensely.

Who was she to kiss a married man? True, he had kissed her first, but she had not pushed him away or made him stop. She let him kiss her. Syaoran was unhappy with his current predicament in truth but it still gave Sakura to no right to let him kiss her. He was Meiling's now, not hers to kiss. Yet she felt secretly jealous because she enjoyed kissing Syaoran.

Sakura sunk into the hot water. It was almost too hot to touch, but Sakura didn't care. She was bound to be sitting in the tub for a long time, so it was best for her to begin with very hot water. She had to clear her head of anything and start focusing on her own life rather than all of her problems. Looking on the Brightside, at least she knew both of these men that she had had these ordeals with. Syaoran was her ex boyfriend, and Eriol… well, he wasn't her ex anything, but she still knew him at least.

Okay, she had kissed Syaoran, but why did she feel so guilty other than the fact that she could be pregnant? Was that she felt that she had betrayed Syaoran by having sex with Eriol? Eriol and Syaoran were best friends throughout high school, after all. Was it a bad thing that she hadn't told him, or Tomoyo-chan, for that matter. But if she told them, would she still feel horrible about the situation? Yes.

Sakura feared that she would always feel terrible about having sex with Eriol. She hated him. If anything, she had betrayed herself by being weak and drinking to the point of delusion and then slept with Eriol, who was also drunk.

"Argh!" Sakura slapped the water, splashing herself in the face, in frustration.

She had been over this before. It was no one's fault. It was her own fault for acting out of stupidity, but other than that it was no one's fault. She just felt awful about the entire situation.

Her phone rang.

Sakura grumbled and pulled herself out of the tub. She pulled on her bathrobe and then hurried out into the living room and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey hey, stranger!" came Tomoyo's cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan," she smiled. "How are things on the other side of the world?"

"Terrible!" Tomoyo cried in vain. "Do you know how hard it is to plan a wedding with people who don't speak your native language? It's awful! Nothing is going the way I want it to and I just want to speak some decent Japanese with someone! Help me, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at her best friend. "Tomoyo-chan, you're just being a typical bride."

"But it's harder when you come home and your own fiancé doesn't speak your language either! I don't want to speak English anymore! I want to speak my own damn language! Talk to me, Sakura! For the love of all that is good, please speak to me and I can listen to the gloriousness that is your voice in Japanese!"

Sakura grinned. "Tomoyo-chan, you're overacting." She heard her whine and then snickered. "Seriously. If you're going to live there for the rest of your life, then what do you expect?"

"Please come to England and help me plan my wedding, Sakura-chan! Please!" Tomoyo begged, extending the vowels in her last "please" until she ran out of breath. "I need you here! As my maid of honor I command that you put off everything else you are doing and fly here immediately before I go insane!"

Sakura scoffed, "there's a thing called work, Tomoyo-chan. You know what I mean, right?"

"You work on commission! You'll be fine, you'll just be poor for a few weeks. I'll pay for everything in the mean time!" Her best friend pleaded. Deep down, Sakura pitied her and couldn't help but oblige. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! When can you get here?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled against the mouth piece.

* * *

That is the end of this chapter. In the next chapter, Sakura goes to England and has an unexpected seating neighbor on the way there. Dum dum dummm!


	4. Chapter Four

~*^_^*~ Yay! Another chapter :D which means happiness, in my mind. Whoot. It's been a while since I've been so busy with school work, so meh. Be happy that there is a chapter at all. Not that I've updated anything recently...

Enjoy.

Chapter Four:

The most frustrating part of Sakura's plans to go to England and visit Tomoyo was her current lack of cash. She had only just started her job and was barely lucky enough to not have any student debt. She was forced to call her father and sweet-talk him into lending her the money, ensuring him that it was for her own good. "Do you know how dead Tomoyo will make me if I don't come as soon as possible?" She questioned.

"Sakura, I highly doubt that Tomoyo would kill you, but I will lend you the money regardless. It sounds like she really needs a familiar face, and who better than you?" Fujitaka answered through the speaker of her cellphone.

Sakura had been fortunate enough to have had an amazing family as she was growing up. She never knew who mother, who had died of cancer shortly after she was born, but she had a loving father and a semi-loving brother, Touya. She supposed that she could call Yukito her family now, since he lived with her family now.

After graduating and receiving an internship with a law firm in Kyoto, Touya had decided to stay home. Fujitaka was still doing the same job which he had done for as long as Sakura could remember, and Yukito was Touya's assistant, which worked out perfectly.

Sakura was the only one who had decided to leave the Kinomoto household. She could had lived at home during her university life, or she could have moved back once she had graduated, but Sakura had decided once she left high school that she would never live at home again. She felt uncomfortable in her old bedroom, which was still yellow and pink as she had left it.

Once Sakura had her plane ticket, all she needed was to pack and go, since her designing firm had been more than happy to let her go and plan a wedding. You see, Tomoyo's mother was the owner of the company. After the success of her toy company, Mrs. Daidouji had branched out and had bought many companies which quickly became very successful. She of course Tomoyo's mother was not going to deny her daughter her best friend.

Packing was the next difficult thing to do.

It was when she was packing that Sakura decided that she had too many clothes. Living with Tomoyo the fashion-guru for four years had not served Sakura well financially, but she had a fantastic wardrobe. She was worried that once she went to Europe she would be tempted to buy more clothes over there when she was with Tomoyo... and she knew that she couldn't afford it.

Tomoyo would probably buy her clothes for her as she always did. Tomoyo always had money through her mother, and now her fabulous, rich fiancé Chris. Sakura occasionally wished that she was that lucky, but not always. After all, Tomoyo had a terrible father, who walked out on her and her mother when Tomoyo was very young, and had only caused trouble ever since. She doubted that he would be at her wedding.

Sakura still needed to decide what to bring...

* * *

After several hours of careful deliberation and several long-distance phone calls to Tomoyo to ask for advice, Sakura decided on the outfits that would accompany her to England. Although, as she was running out the door of her apartment with her extra large suitcase and carry-on, she rushed back inside to grab another pair of shoes to tuck into her purse.

Panic began to flood through her system as she waited in line at the airport. There was one thing that Sakura hated more than packing, or anything else for that matter: flying. Ever since her first flight to Hong Kong back when she was a kid, she despised flying.

It was an irrational fear, she knew that, but she couldn't even pin-point what it was about flying that freaked her out so much. She wasn't afraid of heights or claustrophobic, so it was a complete mystery. All Sakura knew was that she would be having a very large drink before boarding, and while flying.

She was becoming quite the alcoholic.

As she was sitting at the bar she noticed one of the posters in the back. She never paid attention to this one before, but in her growing suspicion that she could be pregnant, she had to. It was the small poster above the sink on the back of the wall showing a woman's pregnant belly that read: "WARNING: Drinking alcohol during pregnancy can cause birth defects and brain damage to your baby." Reluctant, when the bartender asked what she was having, she ordered a virgin drink.

As she sipped her beverage from a straw, she starred hard at that poster, at the unknown woman's stomach. If she was pregnant, she wasn't allowed to drink. If she was pregnant... she would get fat. If she was pregnant...

"Sakura?" Eriol appeared beside her.

If she was pregnant, Eriol might be the father.

"Are you going to England as well?" Eriol asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You're going to England?" she asked warily.

"Of course, Christopher is one of my best friends. I'm his best man." He told her as he climbed up on the stool beside her. "He asked me to come over there to help him manage his affairs. I am his accountant after all, I assume that you're going for Tomoyo?"

"No, I'm going to go hook up with random men in hostels," Sakura responded cynically as she turned back to her drink, glancing at the poster again.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Eriol muttered, and he received a cold glare from her in response.

"Just for the record, Hiiragizawa, I've only slept with two people ever. I am not a slut."

Eriol himself stiffened at hearing that she had only ever had two sexual partners. Fer he knew from his security videos that he was the second one. He suddenly felt very awkward, and wished he were dead. "Oh," was the only thing that escaped his lips.

"Yes 'oh'!" Sakura grumbled; feeling awkward herself. "You know that Syaoran left me because Meiling was pregnant?"

Eriol nodded, "He told me. In his defence, he still loves you. It's just family honour, you know? And he loves Meiling too, sure it's different, but there's a bond between them, you know?"

"Uh huh," Sakura mumbled, looking at him apathetically. "He told me that too."

"When you broke up?" Eriol asked gently.

"No, a few weeks ago. He came by my apartment to explain himself. It still hurts, especially when they tell you that they still 'love' you. If you love someone, why would you marry another person?"

"But you didn't want to marry Syaoran." He reminded her. "He wanted to get married, and to my recollection, you told him 'no' many times."

It doesn't mean that I don't want to be with him!" Sakura exclaimed, gesturing with her hands. "I just... don't want to marry him."

Before Eriol could answer, his head turned hearing the call for his flight. To Sakura's horror, it was her flight too. She crossed her fingers that they would be in separate classes. Eriol was most likely flying business or first class, while Sakura was flying coach.

She exhaled loudly as Eriol boarded into business class, and she waited in the lounge for her row in coach to be called. At least she wouldn't be sitting beside Eriol on the 15 hour flight. As she was boarding she overheard someone who had the same seat as herself. When she came to the same podium the stewardess inhaled sharply as she read her seating place aloud.

Sakura waited semi-patiently as another stewardess was called over, followed by someone who must have been a manager of some sort, who all examined her ticket carefully. Finally the manager beckoned her past the podium and asked her to follow him. He explained to her how there must have been some kind of computer error since there was a duplicate seating assignment. She was being bumped up to –she couldn't believe it – business class. There was one seat available. Normally one should be thankful to be moved up a class, but not Sakura. This meant that she would be closer to Eriol.

The manager spoke gently to whomever was going to be her seat buddy the way there. He asked her buddy if he would move so Sakura could get in, and to her horror Eriol stood up. He looked equally as surprised to see her, and they both realized their predicament at the same time.

Sakura cursed aloud.

The whole cabin echoed with 'ahems' and the manager eyed her warningly. Sakura apologized and then picked up her carry-on suitcase, or rather, she attempted to. It was so heavy that she could hardly lift it, in fact, she stumbled and struck another one of the passengers in the head by accident. Eriol grabbed the other end as Sakura began apologising profusely.

Eriol managed to get it up into the overhang and the stewardess came by and locked the compartment "just in case" she told them. Sakura sank deep into her seat in shame. "It's like my childhood all over again," she groaned and threw her head back in despair.

"What was wrong with your childhood?" Eriol asked as he sat down beside her.

"Um... everything?" Sakura said as if it was the answer to an obvious, redundant question and he was just blatantly clueless. Which he was. "Being the socially awkward child who was continuously falling on her face? Yeah, not exactly the greatest thing."

"What are you talking about?" Eriol rolled her eyes. "You were always so happy and you had plenty of friends."

"And awkward," Sakura repeated. "Not to mention that I was a late bloomer and not exactly the brightest... and I was traumatized going to adolescence."

"Traumatized?"Eriol looked at her curiously.

"Chasing after spirits and turning them into cards and then having to re-change them? Not to mention that I was constantly running for my life and having to save my friend's lives. Not exactly peachy, Hiiragizawa," She told him

He rolled his eyes in response. "You still aren't over that yet?" He asked hesitantly as he pulled the magazine out from the slot in front of him and began to browse it carefully.

"I don't think I ever will be," Sakura grumbled with a heavy sigh. She tensed up instantly as a crackle was heard from the intercom, and the pilot's voice flooded the cabins of the plane. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she learned back in her chair; her seatbelt already buckled since she sat down.

Eriol noticed her hands shaking as the stewardess began her demonstration with the air-masks and seatbelts. "Are you alright?" he asked redundantly, and she shook her head violently. With his hesitation, he gently placed his hand over hers and squeezed it affectionately.

His touch burned her skin as she clenched the armrest of her seat fiercely. The plane was quite shaky as it took off until the wheels left the tarmac and the plane finally began to hover. The nearly-silent shrill humming sound that emitted from the plane's propellers became a lulling sound to Sakura as she waited for the "ding" from the intercom to sound; signalling that it was safe to get up so she could quickly do to the bathroom and vomit.

No sooner did she, then did all of the other passengers cringe in disgust. For Sakura was not a silent puker. She apologised silently as she made her way back to her seat, and again to Eriol as she crawled over him to get into it.

"Why didn't you just use the baggie?" Eriol asked innocently as he help up the small provided paper bag.

Sakura shot him a death-look. "Have you ever thrown up into a paper bag before?" She asked cynically. "It's not much fun."

"No, but it's slightly more... you know, discreet?" he reminded her. "Plus now some poor stewardess is going to have to clean it."

"I may be loud, but I'm not messy." Sakura glared, pulling out the shopping magazine as he had done earlier and began reading it; yanking the pages apart violently.

Eriol rolled his eyes as he noticed the stewardess come down the aisle with the beverage cart. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his black leather wallet and his Blackberry™. The stewardess smiled friendly at the two of them and then asked if them if they would like anything to drink.

"I'll have bourbon on the rocks, please." He said in English and then handed her money from England; British currency. "Keep the change," he told her with a smiled. Sakura gritted her teeth together. Eriol was very suave; it was one of the reasons why she hated him so much. Or rather, it just added to why she hated him so much.

"Anything for you?" the stewardess asked politely.

"Sure," Sakura answered without thinking. "I'll have..." before she could complete her sentence she imagined the pregnancy poster from the airport bar. "Orange juice, please."

"Orange juice?" Eriol questioned her. "What's wrong with you, Kinomoto? You don't want to go for another round and have a repeat of the last time we drank together?" He asked before sipping his drink.

"No." Sakura muttered bluntly.

"Wasn't it good?" Eriol asked.

"What?" Sakura squawked loudly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Sakura. I have security cameras all through my house." He pointed out. "I saw what happened that night, and if that's your definition of a 'sleep-over' then I'm sorry I missed out from spying on yours with Tomoyo over the years."

"Ew!" Sakura punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Eriol yelped and instinctively began rubbing his arm. "Why didn't you just tell me what happened?"

"Because I hate you, that's why!"

Sakura regretted saying those words no sooner has she said them. Although she did hate him, she had never verbally said so until just now in those previous six words. It had always just been implied before hand.

"Well just because you hate me doesn't mean you can't respect me and tell me what happened," Eriol pointed out without a single hint of hurt within. "I didn't take you for being a coward, Sakura."

Sakura punched him again, "shut up!" she snapped. "If you knew all his time then why didn't you just say something before? Why bring it out now within the first hour of our 12-hour flight?"

"Because now is the first time I've spoken to you since the last time you answered my calls." He pointed out, "And I wasn't about to stalk you to your apartment, which, by the way, I know where it is."

Sakura didn't have a witty response to that answer. "Well I'm sorry," she grumbled, "I was very embarrassed."

"Because we got drunk and had sex?"

"Because I got drunk and had sex," Sakura said with emphasis on the 'I'. "I don't do that, I don't get so drunk that I lose all inhibitions and sleep with a random person. That's not me!"

Eriol sighed before tossing the entire contents of his drink into his mouth. Sakura sighed as well as she flipped through the pages of the magazine mechanically; not really paying any attention to the items. When she was finished, she started all over again. Eriol eventually pulled out his laptop and began searching various things and used his Blackberry to check his email. At one point he used the plane phone to call someone angrily, something about this business.

Sakura spent the majority of the trip sleeping, curled up against the side of the plane. It was less than pleasant. She struggled to stay asleep due to being sat up, and every time her head nodded forward she reflexively snapped her head back and woke up. Yet she was tired; she had forced herself to not sleep the previous night as to avoid jet lag and the twelve-or-so hour time difference. The was - quite literally- a huge pain in the neck.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

"Sakura, Sakura!" Eriol called out.

"Five more minute, Li-kun..." Sakura mumbled sleepily, swatting away at his hand as he gently shook her shoulders.

Eriol rolled his eyes before nudging her firmly, finally waking her. She whined in irritation, which made his smile suddenly. "Sakura, we'll be landing soon." He told her."I'd ordered some tea for you, but you should get up so can pop your ears as we descend."

Sakura groaned as she sat herself upright in her chair. "Why would you wake me if we're landing?" she asked in disbelief. "If you thought the take-off was bad, the landing is a lot worse."

"You'll thank me later when you won't have a splitting headache," he told her as he passed her the paper cup with the hot liquid steaming inside of it. She sipped it quite loudly and he eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"You realize you're entering the country of manners and etiquette? Maybe you want to practice the same?" Eriol commented. Sakura sipped louder as she raised her middle finger to him. "Awesome," he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

The landing was fairly smooth, in Eriol's opinion. As for Sakura, it was living Hell, as she felt as though an imminent death was upon her. She resisted the urge to relieve herself as they disembarked the plane, and even Eriol noticed how grey in the face she was. As she finally left the atrium they were immediately greeted by a screeching Tomoyo, who ran forward and grabbed Sakura into a bear hug.

"I'm so happy you're here!" She shouted in Sakura's ear, and then hushed into her ear. "I had no idea you're be on the same flight, don't tell me you sat near each other."

"Even better," Sakura smiled. "We sat beside each other." Tomoyo's mouth dropped open into a wide 'O' and Sakura nodded in response.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo began, but then burst into a big smile. "I'm so excited that you're here though! Come! You have got to meet Christopher!" With another shriek of delight she grabbed Sakura's hand and then dragged her through the crowd of people to the pick-up area which was filled with taxis and limos, as well as several people. As Tomoyo pulled her closer towards this one limo she noticed a tall, fair-haired man, whom she assumed was Christopher.

He turned around as they approached, and Sakura felt her mouth drop open but couldn't close it in response. She was mesmerized by this man's stunning good looks. His picture surely did not do him justice. He had bright blue eyes like Tomoyo and a dashing smile, she couldn't help but stare.

"You must be Sakura, Tomoyo has told me all about you." He held out his hand to her in acknowledgement.

Tomoyo elbowed Sakura in the ribs rather harshly as she continued to stare. "Ouch! I mean... yes, it's nice to meet you too." She smiled in response and shook his hand firmly. She resumed her starring as soon as he released her hand, but this time with her mouth closed. He spoke Japanese very well, which was just even more charming.

"Eriol!" Chris' face spread into a wide and dazzling smile as he looked over Sakura's head and then moved around her. Sakura frowned just as quickly as he smiled. As charming as he was, he was best friends with her worst enemy; even if Chris was marrying Eriol's ex-girlfriend.

She watched as Chris and Eriol shook hands, smiling to one another and then embracing one another in a manly hug as they patted to one another on their backs. Eriol was completely nonchalant towards the man who was soon going to be marrying his ex of several years, and it bothered her. Could she be that way with Meiling if she ever saw her again? She highly doubted that, despite that she wished it could be so.

"So, I hear that Syaoran came for a visit?" Tomoyo asked curiously, giving Sakura a hug from behind. "He calls, you know? Meiling does too."

"Oh?" Sakura turned her head to look at her.

"Mhm, yes 'oh'. He says you two haven't spoken in nearly a month since he saw you last. He claims he burst into your apartment because you were screaming about a spider." She told her with a laugh. "So did he stay over?"

"What?" Sakura turned around to glare at her."What are you talking about?"

"Well come on, Sakura." Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "He didn't exactly marry Meiling because he loves her. Plus you guys left things in an awkward... y'know, sexually tense way."

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shrieked indignantly, causing other people to stare at the two of them. She resumed speaking in a hushed tone. "I did not sleep with Syaoran. He's a married man! I have way more self respect than that!" Tomoyo gave Sakura a look that reminded her of her father. This was one of those "I know you better than that" looks. Yet she didn't say anything, which annoyed Sakura even more. "Tomoyo-chan, I did not sleep with Syaoran."

"Okay," Tomoyo answered with a grin. Sakura felt her blood boil a little, even more after Eriol came to stand beside them.

"What's going on?" he asked innocently. Tomoyo giggled, answering further by whispering 'Sakura's sex life'. Little did she know that she had just treaded on dangerous ground. As Tomoyo and Chris walked off, Eriol grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her into him. "What did you tell her?" he hissed.

"We weren't talking about you," Sakura snapped, ripping her arm out of his grasp and following after her friend. Eriol followed in a jog, asking her what she meant by that. "You're not the only person that I slept with recently." She growled in response, while at the same time giving him a dirty look. He stopped abruptly, but grabbed her hand at the same time, forcing her to stop.

"Sakura," he began hesitantly. "Did you sleep with Syaoran?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" She hollered defensively.

"He came to visit you, right? I wouldn't put it past Li to be faithful to the wife he didn't want to marry because she got knocked up." Eriol sneered. The next thing he knew Sakura slapped him straight across the face, the force of her strike caused it to echo once she contacted with his skin. "What was that for?"

"For not only questioned Syaoran's integrity, but mine!" she snapped, before storming after Tomoyo. She was standing with Chris at the end of the room, both of them starring intently at the two of them. Tomoyo started to ask what was going on, and Sakura simply raised her hand to answer. She didn't want to talk about it.

Tomoyo insisted that Eriol sit in the passenger seat with Chris once they got to the car, and then crawled into the back of the car with Sakura. Chris and Eriol were the only ones who spoke on the long car ride into the city, while Tomoyo simply held Sakura's hand. As soon as they reached the rather large house that belonged to Chris, Tomoyo took Sakura into a room away from everyone and slammed it shut.

"Kinomoto Sakura, I am only going to ask you this question once and once only." She spoke with tension in her voice, holding her hands up in a startling way that made Sakura believe that she might strangle her. "Did you have sex with Syaoran?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "No, I did not sleep with Li Syaoran. We kissed, but that's it." She answered.

"Okay..." Tomoyo took a deep breath. "Now... did you sleep with Eriol?"

"Wha...?" Sakura began, startled.

"Just answer the question!" Tomoyo snapped. This shocked Sakura, since Tomoyo never snapped at anything or anyone. "Did you sleep with him?" Sakura stayed quiet for a moment, considering how to answer, before she answered truthfully. Tomoyo gawked at her, before backing away with her hands in the air. "Oh my goodness ... it is true! I thought... I thought I was just being silly, but I was right! You two had sex. Oh my..."

Sakura stepped hesitantly towards her best friend. "There was a lot of alcohol involved..."

"Well there must have been!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I mean, why else would that have happened?"

"It wouldn't have." Sakura mumbled, but the next thing she knew, Tomoyo was in tears. These drastic changes in mood startled Sakura, but she instinctively rushed forward to embrace her. "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sakura..." Tomoyo sobbed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you! I don't mean to be acting this way, it's just... the wedding is so stressful. I'm so glad you're here!" She held her tighter, but Sakura could feel the tension in her arms as she embraced her. It was not enthusiasm, but with a relentless force that Sakura recalled as an act of desperation. In an affectionate way, Sakura whispered into her best friend's ear, reminding her that she could tell her anything and that she would not judge her for anything she said. "Oh, I know." Tomoyo sniffed in response, pulling away to wipe her tears. "Nothing crazy is going on, Sakura-chan. I'm just really tired."

Sakura nodded, although a little bit of her didn't believe her entirely. She felt a little guilty herself – or at least hypocritical – since she was still wondering whether or not she could be pregnant. Of course she didn't know and didn't want the possibility to be blown out of proportion, but she shouldn't have a problem even mentioning the possibility to Tomoyo. Other than the fact that she felt obscenely guilty for everything that had happened, and for making her cry.

After Tomoyo calmed down they went back downstairs and Tomoyo joined Chris once more. Envy crept up on both Sakura and Eriol as they watched the love-struck couple. Eriol glanced at Sakura for a moment, studying her expression, before turning back away. They couple showed the two foes around the extravagant manor, and Sakura flopped up every single flight of stairs during it.

* * *

That night Sakura was alone in her room, and she pulled out her date book. She hardly used it – which was a terrible mistake on her part – since time management and organization were not her forte. But she had bought it when she had started her new job to make it look like she was not a procrastinator, and had marked down a few dates in the book. One including, titled "The Worst Day Ever!" written in capitals and outlined several times; this was the day that Sakura and Tomoyo had moved out of their beloved apartment and Sakura had – bah – slept with Eriol.

June 11th.

It was now July 30th. Panic began to pulse through her, and she frantically flipped through the pages of her address book to look for any indication of when the last time she might of had her monthly-gift. Alas to no avail, and as she thrust her hands into her messy hair she gulped down nervous breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She was freaking out, she felt the urge to knock back several shots, but if she was pregnant, that was a terrible idea!

Okay, be realistic, she told herself. She had been very stressed out with the past few weeks going as they did. First, she had sex with Eriol – ew – and then she had just moved and started a new job, and the whole thing with Syaoran happened... the past few weeks had not exactly been a picnic! She could just be really stressed out and the stress was messing with her system! That made sense, so she would just have to wait and see.

And then buy a pregnancy test in the morning.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: 

Sakura did not fall asleep until into the wee hours of the morning. As such, she had missed breakfast, and it wasn't until near noon that Tomoyo came into the room to rouse her from sleep. She opened the door, which immediately woke her up, but then she pulled back the curtains to let in the blinding sunlight. Sakura groaned at her friend loudly, muttering something about time changes, before crawling underneath the covers.

"Sakura-chan, if you get up and go through the day as you normally would, then go to bed at the time we will, then you won't have jet lag." Tomoyo explained with excitement in her voice. "Today we're going to go get you measured for your maid-of-honour dress! And then you can see my wedding dress, which is being altered."

"Why is it being altered?" Sakura mumbled as she huddled underneath the cave she had made of the blankets. "Didn't you have this dress made last month?"

"Yes, but I decided to make some changes to it. Plus, I gained some weight." Tomoyo told her casually, as she opened Sakura's suitcase and began going through her clothes. "Ooh! This is cute; you should wear this today, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura was sleepy, but gradually the pieces began to come together. Tomoyo had gained weight, she was exceptionally moody. She could lose the weight – if it was capable of being lost – and then she wouldn't need the alterations, so there was only one explanation: "You're pregnant." Sakura said aloud. Tomoyo's head shot up and her face flushed crimson, and Sakura leapt out of bed. "Tomoyo! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've only known for a few weeks." Tomoyo shushed her anxiously. "Don't be so loud, Sakura. Nobody knows yet, well, except for Chris."

"I would hope so," Sakura grumbled. "How far along are you?"

"About 12 weeks or so, I'm not really sure... and I'm not starting to show just quite yet, so this is a huge secret! Chris and I aren't telling anyone until after the wedding... well, except for you since you now figured it out." Tomoyo told her. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You're looking a little pale."

Sakura felt slightly queasy. "I must just be overtired, and to be honest absolutely famished." She semi-lied. "What do you say I get up, shower, then we can go get... what do they call it, 'brunch'?"

Tomoyo clapped her hands together in excitement. "That sounds like a great idea! I'll pick an outfit for you while you go and shower. Don't take too long, okay?" She continued rummaging through Sakura's clothes.

"Have you seen this mop?" Sakura muttered as she held up a tangled clump of her auburn hair. "It takes a while to wash, unfortunately."

As Sakura let the water run in the shower as she brushed her teeth, several thoughts were going through her head. Firstly, Tomoyo was pregnant; almost 3 months pregnant! Secondly, she could also possibly be pregnant herself. When Tomoyo and she were younger, they would make lofty life goals: to be married before they were 25, to have a certain number of kids, etc. Although Tomoyo was meeting the first goal, Sakura was far from it. Tomoyo had stuck with these goals, getting married at 23, having a baby right away, having a successful career, and having the gorgeous husband.

Sakura's goals had changed over the years; she no longer wanted to get married. She no longer wanted to have kids. Having a successful career was her main objective, as she wanted to escape her small hometown. Being in England was quite surreal, the only other place Sakura had been before this was Hong Kong... to visit Syaoran. That relationship had blown up in both of their faces; Syaoran had married Meiling, and Sakura was single.

A knock at the door, Tomoyo was knocking anxiously, coaxing Sakura to hurry up. "I'll be out in a minute, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura called out.

* * *

"I forgot how long it takes to wash your hair," Tomoyo commented as she and Sakura walked through the bustling European streets. "You'll have to wash it before we go to the salon on the morning of the wedding okay? Comb it and everything, or else you'll take up the entire day!" Sakura rolled her eyes as her friend went on and on about potential hairstyles for Sakura during the wedding. She knew that although Tomoyo was expressing worry for Sakura, she was secretly worried about time being taken away from herself on her own wedding. Fortunately for Tomoyo, she had been blessed with lovely, tameable hair; Sakura on the other hand had inherited her mother's light and messy hair.

Tomoyo continued blabbering about wedding details, coordinating colours with the linens, flowers and bridesmaid dresses, photography, music, but Sakura's mind was contemplating her morning's stomach issues. While Tomoyo had been sitting on Sakura's bed—talking of course—Sakura had been purging her nausea in the toilet while the shower ran to cover the sound. Aside from still feeling completely awful, Sakura's heart and stomach had sunk to its bleakest as the realization was dawning on her: she was pregnant.

Sakura Kinomoto was pregnant with Eriol's child. The mere thought made her want to hunch over the nearest trash can and puke all over again, but then Tomoyo would get suspicious. It wasn't Tomoyo finding out that worried Sakura; it was that she would tell Chris who would tell Eriol. Tomoyo would be thrilled, surprised but thrilled, that she and Sakura would be pregnant together. But was Sakura pregnant? She had to be sure, and she had to get a pregnancy test.

She faked a headache and convinced Tomoyo to let her run into a passing pharmacy to grab some Advil, but while Tomoyo waited outside (which took severe amounts of convincing for her to do; Sakura convinced her that being exposed to so many pharmaceutical drugs would be hazardous to her own baby) Sakura grabbed a bottle of Advil, a bottle of water, and a handful of pregnancy tests which she stuffed into her purse.

* * *

Sakura had gone into the light.

The bridal boutique was a sea of variant shades of white, and it was blinding. She wondered briefly if this was what death was like, although she knew that Tomoyo must have already died and gone to Heaven. She squealed with delight upon entrance and she rushed to the front desk. Sakura feared that her soul might burst into flame from the implied purity of white which was currently pressing down on her dark, corrupted – dare she think it, pregnant? – being. She didn't pay much attention to her friend as she found herself staring at one white dress while Tomoyo spoke to the woman at the front desk and then asked them a few questions. The dress wasn't anything spectacular to look at, but the mannequin was so slender, that Sakura eyed it venomously.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! We're heading to alterations! You'll get to try on your own dress too" Tomoyo grinned excitedly as she pulled her in pursuit. Sakura was seated on a bench as Tomoyo snuck behind a curtain and put on her dress. Sakura was left in suspense as she overheard Tomoyo and an assistant converse in English (dress-talk which she didn't understand) and the ruffling of fabric. Finally, Tomoyo pulled back the curtain and Sakura felt her mouth open.

Tomoyo looked stunning in a white mermaid-style gown. The sweetheart neckline and tight fit suited her silhouette perfectly. The gown was ornamented with silver and crystal beading trailing down the middle on the dress to the crown at the bottom where the dress flared out, streaming into layers of lace. Pregnant or not, you could not tell Tomoyo had gained any sort of weight.

"Well say something, Sakura!" Tomoyo snapped impatiently.

Sakura's jaw snapped shut as she clutched her hand to her chest. "You're breathtaking, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura breathed, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. "I can't believe that you're getting married." She was surprised by how moved she became, but Tomoyo reciprocated by tearing up herself. Soon the two friends were crying in the fitting room, with the assistant offering them a box of tissues from the side.

"Okay, okay!" Tomoyo took a deep breath and fanned herself to regain her composure. "It's your turn now! I'm going to get undressed while you go next door and try on your Maid of Honour dress."

As Sakura undressed and held up the rustic coral gown as the assistant zipped and button it up for her, her heart sunk. She would never be this skinny again if she was pregnant. Tomoyo had picked the colour perfect for Sakura's light hair and rosy complexion, as it brought out all of the rights hues and glows in her skin. The dress was surprisingly tame, knowing and remembering the dresses that Tomoyo used to design and force Sakura to wear when she was a card captor. But the dress was not without its usual Tomoyo design, as there was a small bow on the back of the dress at the base of the zipper.

Tomoyo squealed with delight when Sakura revealed herself. Although thrilled to see her in the gown, Tomoyo immediately began fussing over small details on the dress; the stitching, the beading, the fact that Sakura had more cleavage than her. "Curses, Sakura-chan. You're just going to have to be ugly on my wedding day, okay? Everyone is going to be starring at you instead of me!" And with that said, Sakura's face matched the gown perfectly.

* * *

They returned that evening with both dresses and new shoes in tow. As soon as they got in Tomoyo insisted they break out their new shows and wear them around the house for the next week and a half to break them in. As much as Sakura protested, she soon found herself putting on the white heels Tomoyo had bought her and then falling on her face.

"Sakura-chan, you're really going to have to practice wearing those shoes. I can't have you falling on your face at my wedding!" Tomoyo scolded as she pried her up from the floor. "Oh! We'll have to practice dancing! Tomorrow are our dancing lessons."

Sakura eyed her friend suspiciously. "'Our' lessons?"

"Yes," Tomoyo said nonchalantly as if she had already told her this; "Chris and myself, and then you and Eriol. I've already told you this, since I won't be having a father-daughter dance I wanted to start dancing with Eriol and you with Chris and then we'll exchange as a sign of acknowledgement." Sakura didn't say anything; instead she stared at her friend. "Don't give me that look, Sakura. I've already told you about this."

"I honestly feel like you're trying to push Hiiragizawa and myself together." Sakura muttered.

"It's not my fault that he's Christopher's best friend and that you happened to get drunk and sleep with him." Tomoyo stated rather harshly. "This is uncomfortable for me too, Sakura-chan. I was with Eriol-kun for almost ten years, even if most of it was high school."

"I'm sorry," Sakura sighed. "I'll stop complaining, and I'll mind my manners around Hiiragizawa-san."

Tomoyo smiled, taking her friend by the arm. "Come, let's practice climbing the stairs!" she said much to Sakura's dismay.

After series of tripping up and down stairs and getting up from the chairs, Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to the dining room for their meal. Sakura's heels ached from the blisters that were forming beneath her bandages; Tomoyo had covered Sakura's heels as they had begun to bleed profusely after walking in them for only five minutes. As she sat down on her seat relief spread through her entire body since she no longer had to stand.

No sooner had that relief come, than did Chris and Eriol walk through the door. Sakura felt her skin crawl with fury and her stomach churn as she smelled dinner coming from the kitchen. It was something from the seafood end of things, and the scent was greatly disturbing. She shook it off, as it only further justified her pregnancy theory. She was denying it to the extent in which she hoped that it would all go away and not be true. Looking at Eriol just ticked her off – how dare he do this to her? How dare he impregnate her? Had he never heard of a condom before? This was his entire fault!

"What are you eyeing so venomously, Sakura?" Eriol asked cautiously as he set down across from her.

"Nothing," she answered curtly as she pulled her napkin from around her cutlery to cover her lap with it. The kitchen doors opened and the house waiters brought out the seafood meal. "Oh geez," Sakura groaned as she took a giant whiff of it. She covered her forehead with her hand and leaned against the table.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked worriedly, reaching over the table to touch her arm. No sooner did he, than Sakura sat up and pushed his arm away, muttering to him that she was fine and he ought to leave her alone. Eriol eyed her carefully as she took her serving of food with a grimace before passing it to him. Tomoyo and Chris chatted away with longing loving looks at one another, and Eriol sat silently with Sakura across from him.

Chris had told him that Tomoyo was pregnant the other day, which had surprised him immensely. When he and Tomoyo had been together they had always been very careful when having sex as to not get pregnant, and Tomoyo had never struck him as the kind of girl to ever have a child out of wedlock. But there she was, across from him, chatting with her future husband-to-be, and three months pregnant. His ex-girlfriend was going to be married in less than a few weeks and then have a baby in less than six months after that.

Sakura would never do something like that, he thought to himself. She wasn't the type to get married, let alone get pregnant. She and Syaoran had been together for years (longer than he and Tomoyo), and she hadn't gotten pregnant then. Even though they had slept together a while ago, nothing like that would ever happen.

He was certain.


End file.
